A method of manufacturing semiconductor devices such as, for example, a flash memory or a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) may include a substrate processing process for forming a thin film on a substrate. As a substrate processing apparatus for performing such a process, there has been known a substrate processing apparatus in which a susceptor having a substrate mounted thereon is moved and passed through a region where plasma of a processing gas is generated by a plasma generating unit so that a thin film is formed on the substrate.
According to a recent miniaturization trend of wiring line dimensions, it becomes important to form a thin film on a single substrate or on plural substrates to have a uniform film thickness within a plane of the single substrate or among the plural substrates, with good reproducibility.
However, in the aforementioned substrate processing apparatus, depending on a state in which the plasma of a processing gas is generated by the plasma generating unit, it is often difficult to form a thin film on a single substrate or on plural substrates, which has a uniform thickness within a plane of the single substrate or among the plural substrates, with good reproducibility. In this case, it may cause a reduction in yield.
The present disclosure provides some embodiments of a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a substrate processing apparatus and a recording medium, which are capable of forming a thin film on a single substrate or on plural substrates, which has a uniform thickness within a plane of the single substrate or among the plural substrates.